bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryūrō Hirotsu
is a member of the Port Mafia and commander of the Black Lizard. Appearance Hirotsu is a middle-aged man with his white hair swept back, with thin eyelashes and mustache, and a short beard ending in a spike. He's always seen wearing a monocle over his right eye. Dressing with a long, black coat over a white shirt with a black ribbon, with his pants and shoes being the same color. Under said coat he wears a dirt-brown very long scarf, and he also uses white gloves. He is always seen smoking a cigarette. Personality His politeness is not only limited to his own co-workers and the public, he also shows it towards his enemies. But despite behaving as a gentleman, Hirotsu is also capable to show a ruthless side of him, whether it's to his enemies or co-workers, crudely treating them with words; this is better shown when he threatens the other two commanders from Black Lizard, or when he mocks Higuchi. He seems to be a diligent individual, always doing a well-done job and celebrating with cigarettes, claiming that they taste exceptionally good. He also criticizes tardiness and misconduct, suggesting that he's extremely punctual and takes his job very seriously. Despite of how ruthless he might be, he also has a caring side which is shown when he warns Higuchi, but later comes together with the rest of the Black Lizard to assist her. Hirotsu claims that the impulsiveness that come from a young person is also justified, implying that he is a patient and understanding individual. He mentions that he was rather headstrong when he was young. Ability His ability, , causes things that he touches to fly back with immense force. It's been shown that his ability is powerful enough to stop and bend steel pipes with just a touch. And when used on a human body, besides launching it, it can even cause the bones to break. Background It's revealed that he worked with the Port Mafia for a very long time before, and after the former Leader got murdered by Ougai Mori. And when Ougai Mori become the Port Maffia boss by succeding the former Chapter 30. Plot He appeared inside of a certain warehouse by the port standing by the wall about to pull a cigarette out of his chest pocket. Pulls a container containing them the selects one, puts it in his mouth like a straw, lights up the tip of it. As he chillingly smokes while waiting for his subordinates. his subordinates have arrived they approached a door Hirotsu orders them to back off. Then destroys a door with his ability by touching the door using his finger tips to bust the door open with immense amount of force. He goes in a storage room where workers carry the heavy loads he interupts them, by telling them he is there to investigate regarding, to the stolen goods from the Port Mafia. In order to sell it to the Black Market. So they can gather evidence because rumore has it, this location is one of the warehouse that has it. As the situation goes on, one of the workers grabs a steel pipe to attempt to kill Hirotsu. He stops the steel pipe with Falling Camelia. He taunts the worker by questions him that it is the first time he witnessed the use of abilities. Ryurou uses his power to bet up the man into broken bones by the inside he concludes this is the place and ordered his subordinates to kill them all. After ward comments cigarettes taste exceptionally good after a "job well done" and the place explodes. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ability Users Category:Mafia members Category:Black Lizard